


【hpss】无题

by 风吟 (Fengyin)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M, hpss, 哈斯
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-09
Updated: 2019-11-09
Packaged: 2021-03-01 17:27:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,528
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23880781
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fengyin/pseuds/%E9%A3%8E%E5%90%9F
Summary: 哈利·有点黑化·面对西弗勒斯极度乖巧·波特×西弗勒斯·想当长辈·斯内普，战后文，实在是想不到题目了。
Relationships: Harry Potter/Severus Snape
Kudos: 10





	【hpss】无题

01

西弗勒斯觉得，死亡的过程有点漫长，他觉得自己还有意识，而且持续了很久，甚至还有着些微的疼痛感。

02

西弗勒斯知道，自己命不久矣。

他也知道，大约也不会有谁会想着来救他，更确切的说是一个也没有了，或许邓布利多会，但他已经死了，还是自己亲手杀死的。

有些可笑，这该死的过于漫长的弥留之际。梅林就是这样惩罚一个即将下地狱的人的么?

都无所谓了，他想，反正他要死了。

或许是因为这难得的放松，难得的不用考虑以后，不用考虑任何事，西弗勒斯觉得很开心，即使自己快死了。

他想起自己转交给波特的记忆，他说出了自己的罪，也说出了自己的付出，他欠波特家的，他想，大约可以还清了吧，不，或许永远也换不清，不过不重要了，他也要死了，再也不用担心这些了。

那些放得下，或者放不下的事，都该放下了，西弗勒斯觉得很欣慰。

他又想起了那个孩子，即使经受自己的百般刁难，即使面对着背负着那么多罪恶的自己，都还能表达出一丝善意，没有想着杀死他，还试图去救他。

他果然还是继承莉莉多一点，不止那双眼睛。

当然，他一直都知道那个孩子继承莉莉多一些，只是有些恨太强烈，有些爱太纠结。

或许他不该一直想着波特，可好像他这十几年来，注意的除了波特就只有魔药了。

可他没有魔药，也没有波特了，西弗勒斯觉得有些说不出的遗憾。

也许又过去了很久，他觉得他的意识开始模糊了，他想象着自己迎风站立，闭着眼，等下一阵风将他带走，他想，终于要解脱了。

03

毫无防备的，一阵刻骨铭心的痛传来，西弗勒斯忍不住闷哼出声，脖子、腰部、腿部都剧烈的疼痛着，他挣扎着睁开眼，第一时间对上了双绿色的眼睛，不是莉莉的。

短暂的愣怔后，他错开眼，开始悄悄打量四周，很熟悉的布局，是霍格沃兹的医疗翼，他似乎没死掉？

转回视线，他看到绿眼睛的男孩还盯着他看，“Po tter？”仅仅是简短的一个词，就让他觉的他的喉咙如被刀割一般，眉在不经意间深深地皱起。

“教授，你终于醒了。”

他看着那双眼睛里涌现出来的点点光彩，他听着那平静的几乎听不出来激动的声音，他感觉，眼前的男孩长大了。

不在拘泥于那双眼睛，西弗勒斯的视线开始在他身上来回打量。

头发不再凌乱，有着淡淡的胡茬儿，瘦了，也安静了。

“教授，我想你最好先不要说话，你脖子处的伤口才刚刚开始好转。”哈利开口，简单的解释着现在的情况，“现在距离你昏迷已经半年了，中间出了点小插曲，才让你的伤拖了这么久，不过会好的，一切都好起来了……”

西弗勒斯听着，有多久没有听到别人，在自己耳边啰嗦着这些日常琐事？

床边的窗透过一阵风，西弗勒斯想抬手整理有些乱了的头发，却发现自己的手被握在另一只手里，那只手的主人，很自然的抬起另一只手，帮他把乱了的发整理好。

哈利还在不停的说着，可西弗勒斯没有听进去，他觉得有些东西变了，比如他的手还在哈利的手里，而且越来越紧。

04

接下来的日子，很平静，透着点诡异的平静。

西弗勒斯几乎没有看到除了哈利波特以外的人，而他几乎只要睁开眼，就能看到他，微笑温和，小心翼翼的照顾着他。

这有些奇怪，一个波特不该这么安静，不过他没有多问，不想也不能。

伤口因为毒素的侵蚀，愈合的极其缓慢，经过将近一个星期的修养，西弗勒斯才被允许下床行走。

当他终于可以从病床上脱离出来时，脸上露出了久违的笑容。

西弗勒斯尝试着去迈动自己的脚步，即使腿部的伤口仍在隐隐作痛，可只是前行了几步，伤口就好像裂开了一样，额头上冒着冷汗，整个人都开始颤抖，下一秒，一只手环上了他的腰，替他分担掉大半的压力。

“教授，医生说，你该运动一些，虽然这很难，但有助于你的恢复，你已经躺了太久了。”

西弗勒斯就被这么半抱着在屋子里活动着，他不是没有拒绝过、反抗过，可波特不知道为什么，强硬的很，不说话，不反驳，只是这么做着。

他想，即使奇怪，波特还是那个波特，即使安静了沉稳了，可永远不会放弃坚持。

他被搀扶到窗边，进行短暂的休息，环在腰间的手没有松开，在腰间摩挲着。

“还是这么的瘦。”

西弗勒斯打掉那只作乱的手，“Potter，你到底在干什么？”

“照顾你。”

“不讨厌憎恨想杀掉我了？”

“那是曾经。”

西弗勒斯看到了那双绿眼睛里透出一丝哀伤，所有即将出口的质问都突然没有了意义，“到底发生了什么？”

“没什么，”哈利抱住了他，声音里带着点哽咽，“就是，突然想通了一些事。”

“比如？”西弗勒斯突然觉得面前的人还是没有长大，会脆弱，会悲伤，会想着有一个坚实的长辈的怀抱，可他只有他自己了。

似乎只剩下他还能称之为哈利的长辈。

良久，埋在怀里的脑袋摇了摇，西弗勒斯叹气，手轻轻的落在他的脊背上，“会过去，都会过去的。”

05

又经过一个多月的修养，西弗勒斯的身体终于康复了，可哈利一点都没有要走的想法，只是开始频繁外出，带着一身凌厉的气息回来，却在看到他的第一眼换成温柔。

他们会坐在一起享用晚餐，会进行简短的聊天，晚上，哈利会抱着他的胳膊，强行和他挤在一张床上。

他看着他眉间越发深刻的皱纹，看着他强打起精神，眼底却有着遮不住的疲惫，想推开他的手落在了他的肩上，轻轻的打着拍。

他想，他还是个孩子，他已经承受了太多他不该承受的东西，却从来没享受过亲情关爱，或许，可以由他来代替？

时间一点点的流逝，情况却没有一丝改善。

西弗勒斯几次看到他徒手捶打在墙壁上，鲜血淋漓，然后只是简单的施一个愈合咒，转过身又是微笑的面对着他。

他觉得他不能在坐视不理了，于是他拦住了哈利。

“说吧，到底发生了什么，我猜，与我有关。”

哈利笑了笑，“是与你有关。”他在西弗勒斯身边坐下，一只手很自然的握住他的手上，扯到自己腿上把玩着。

他低着头，说，“我想讨一个人欢心，你有什么办法么?”

“这不是我问话的重点?”

“可这对我来说很重要！”

“那这与我有什么关系？”

“因为那是你。”哈利的语气平淡，就像说的只是件很普通的事。

“因为那是你，西弗勒斯斯内普，我想讨你的欢心。”

06

“可，我是你长辈。”西弗勒斯好不容易从震惊中缓了过来，说出了第一句拒绝的话。

“或许你只是想从我这里寻求些长辈的关爱，虽然我不够格，但我好像是仅存的最后选项了。”

“或许……”

一个吻阻隔了他接下来所有要说的话。

“如果我只是拿你当长辈，怎么会想着亲吻你拥抱你?”

“如果我只是拿你当长辈，怎么会每天都想见到你，不想你离开视线，也不想离开你的视线?”

哈利抱着他，“听我说完，我用半年的时间来想你，来思考我们之间的关系，我足够的认真，也足够的了解我想要的。”

“只是你。”

07

接下来的日子里，所有的肢体接触都变得明目张胆。

哈利会在早晨，用一个吻唤醒西弗勒斯，会抓住一切可能的机会来触碰对方。

他眼里的爱像熊熊烈火灼烧着西弗勒斯，也灼烧着他自己。

这里迎来了除他们外的第一个客人，赫敏。

赫敏的目光从一进来就落在了西弗勒斯身上，“教授，很高兴您恢复健康。”

西弗勒斯点点头，“或许我需要回避下?”他的视线转向哈利，却丝毫没有挪动脚步的意思。

“不，没什么需要瞒着你的。”哈利接收着西弗勒斯的视线，微笑着回答，然后拉着两人落座。

“外面的情况有点复杂。”赫敏开口，“你之前做的事让他们害怕了，我们努力的在消除影响，可你总是不肯出现去配合，他们在担心，在惶恐，这也是我不得不来找你的原因……”

“所以，到底发生了什么。”西弗勒斯盯着哈利的眼睛，等着他的回答。

“其实，也不是很大的事。”哈利错开眼，挠挠头，摆出一副无辜的样子。

“格兰杰小姐，我可能需要和波特单独谈谈。”西弗勒斯语气淡淡的下着逐客令，却透露着掩饰不住的愤怒，“我大约需要和波特先生好好的谈谈。”

08

“所以，你是决定接收我的追求了么?”哈利在门合上的刹那开口。

“转移话题并不能解决问题，Potter。”西弗勒斯冷声说道。

“可是，你也在逃避。”哈利扳过他的肩，面对着面。

“这不一样。”

“不，这一样。”

“你该去处理外面的烂摊子。”

“你又在逃避。”

“……”西弗勒斯转头，视线飘落在茶几上，没有继续答话。

哈利环住那过分消瘦的肩膀，“没什么大不了的，拒绝我或者接受我，只是你一句话的事。”

“如果你接受我，我就可以光明正大的缠在你身边了，就算你拒绝我，也没关系的，真的，我还是会死皮赖脸的缠在你身边，真的，真的没关系的……”哈利的头再次埋在他的肩上，低声的接近乞求的重复着。

西弗勒斯感到怀里人不断颤抖的身躯，他感到肩头有些微微的湿润，他怎么忍心推开?

他想，即使坠入地狱，又如何呢?

“跟我说说到底发生了什么吧。”西弗勒斯开口，语气是前所未有的温柔，他的手落在Harry的背上，轻抚着。

09

一个吻浅浅的落在了西弗勒斯唇上，然后渐渐加深，他闭上眼，不再抗拒。

他觉得自己的呼吸被剥夺，他的舌头被对方带动着不停转动，已经酸软，他被紧紧的抱在怀里，不能逃脱。

他知道他逃不掉了。

一个吻轻易的撩拨起欲望，在哈利的手落在他的扣子上时，西弗勒斯无情的把它打掉了。

“不要得寸进尺！”

“都听你的。”

“那就跟我好好说说，你这个愚蠢无脑的狮子干了什么蠢事！”

“我只是魔力暴动了下。”

“Then?”

“不小心伤了些人。”

“Then?”

“然后又暴动了几次。”

“Then?”

“我曾经是伏地魔的魂器。”

“为什么？”

“他们，把你藏了起来。”

“这是哪?”

“有求必应屋。”

“还是那么愚蠢。”

“我试过放弃你，可我做不到，每一晚，我都梦到你，躺在血泊里，奄奄一息，我梦到你被那些人折磨，即使已经没有了生机……”

“都过去了，都会过去的。”

10

“所以，你真的要和我一起面对这一切?”

“或许，你更愿意自己去?”

“不，不是的。”

“那就闭嘴。”

西弗勒斯往前走着，又突然停下，“我不介意借你点衣服拉，如果你害怕。”

“谢谢，”哈利笑笑，趁机扯过他一点衣角，“还好有教授你陪着，我真的是怕的要死。”

西弗勒斯走在前面，板着脸，哈利小心翼翼的在后面跟着，他们站在了众人面前。

西弗勒斯从容的打着招呼，透着点冷淡，哈利只是乖乖的跟在后面，带着傻兮兮的笑容。

没有人再质疑西弗勒斯是否是叛徒。

救世主疯狂的维护，甚至不惜出手伤人，谁还敢质疑！

如果说还有人能制约住那个打败伏地魔的人，那只可能是西弗勒斯斯内普了。

看，救世主正乖乖的跟在他后面，乖乖挨训，低头认错，哪来的乖张，哪来的戾气?

11

西弗勒斯拿回了自己的魔杖。

他们脱离开人群，向地窖走去。

“我们离开吧。”

“好啊，我们可以去在法国的峡谷飞行，去奥地利的冰洞探险，看日出日落，看花开花谢，吃遍各地的美食，踏遍每一个国家……”

“设想不错，你有这么多钱么?”

“所以，求包养，Sev！”

“嗯～”

完。


End file.
